Tales of SnowClan
Author's Note The following stories are all mine, and yeah! Hope you guys enjoy it! ;D oh, and it's a bit like those (Character name) speaks things in the guides. And you can advise me on what to write if ya wanna! 1. The Death of Bramble My name is Dockcloud. I'm a medicine cat. And I'm allowed to have a mate. I may have broken SnowClan's warrior code, but Froststar understands how important this means to me. I dragged myself to the little burrow my mate, Bramble, had made. It was near AirClan territory, but who cares about those typical brats? "How's my rather fat mate going?" Bramble teased as he eyed my belly. Indeed, it was really fat. I was heavily pregnant after all. "Good, thanks," I meowed as I pulled a face. My mate and I were joking and teasing, and I laughed as Bramble filled me in with news about his rogue friends. After a long time, I settled into some sleep. I was then rudely woken up by Bramble, who had a dark expression on his face. "Whuuut?" I moaned as my belly jolted a bit. "I scent those other Clan cats that live here," he muttered. "I think it's AirClan." Of course, I told Bramble all about the other 3 Clans that lived here (AirClan, DiamondClan and FireClan). "I need you to get out of here, Dockcloud. Quick, protect our kits," he meowed urgently. "Go!" But before I could protest, I heard a snarl from outside of the burrow. "Trespasser!" hissed a black AirClan warrior. "Wait, I scent SnowClan!" snarled another. "Have you got more of those brats with you, stranger?" "No!" Bramble spat. "I would never call SnowClan cats brats! Especially not my mate!" "Mate?" pouted a white she-cat. "Who?" "This is none of your concern," Bramble growled. "Oh, if it isn't Dockcloud." I knew that voice. "What do you want, Crowmark?" I hissed, curling my tail over my stomach. "We want revenge. Every single day we find SnowClan warriors on our ''territory. And we will punish SnowClan by killing one of their precious queens." he tried to lash at me, but was blocked off by Bramble. "If you want to get to her, get through me first!" he yowled. "So be it," Crowmark smirked. "Kill him." I couldn't help but stare in terror as the patrol slashed my mate with their razor-sharp claws. Bramble was doing all he can to protect me. Unfortunately, the AirClan patrol overpowered my mate and sliced his belly. He yowled in pain as his throat was torn. "Any last words?" Crowmark sneered. "Dockcloud," Bramble rasped. "Look after our kits. Name one after me. I'll watch you in StarClan. For I know they're real." "No, Bramble!" I sobbed. Why would any cat be so cruel? I thought. I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Move," the warrior who poked me growled. "Where are we going?" I asked, stifling a tear. "To the Thunderpath," she growled back. Crowmark carried Bramble by the scruff. When we got to the Thunderpath, Crowmark's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Perfect timing," he grunted as a monster rumbled past. As the next one came thundering by, Crowmark thrust Bramble onto the Thunderpath. "No!!!" I yowled as the monster crushed my mate. It was a revolting sight. Bramble's organs were spread across the Thunderpath, and his bones were sticking out of his fur. "Now, your turn," Crowmark sneered. Then he slashed my belly. The pain was so strong I could not even stand up. I slumped to the floor, with a broken womb. My world ebbed away as I heard shouting in the background. Then all was black. '''1 and a half moons later...' "I think that's the last-" "No," I gasped. "One more." I pushed with all of my might, and sighed as the kit tumbled out of me. It was a huge blue-grey and dappled brown tom. And he was wailing really loudly. "What will you name them?" Froststar purred. "Oh, Bramble." I cried. "What will I do?" "What?" Froststar meowed. "What happened?" "I'll tell you now.." And the memories of Bramble's death entered my mind once more. The End 2. Froststar's 10 lives My name is Frostmoth. I'm deputy of SnowClan. And my leader has died. I stared in horror as Ripplestar's limp body was buried into the snow. She had died in a battle with AirClan. "Who will you appoint deputy?" my sister, Icepool asked. She was the SnowClan medicine cat. "Umm.." I thought for a while and then whispered, "Briarflight." I staggered up the Jagged Rock, and yowled; "Let all cats old enough to survive the swirling snow gather beneath the Jagged Rock for a Clan meeting." Shuffling. "As you know, Ripplestar has died an honourable death," I meowed, my voice shaking. "I will appoint the new deputy at once. I say these words before the body of Ripplestar, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice." I took a deep breath, and then: "Briarflight will be the deputy of SnowClan. I shall go to the Moonstone immediately, so that I will receive my 9 lives." A while later... "Ready?" Icepool asked me. "When you are," I grunted. "Touch your nose to the Moonstone, and don't forget to close your eyes. Our ancestors shall come to you soon, Frostmoth." I did so, and I was launched into StarClan. Opening my eyes, I saw Gorsefur, my former medicine cat mentor, standing over me. "Gorsefur!" I yowled. I ran up to him and butted him in the shoulder. "Ah, little Frostmoth," he smirked. "Ripplestar'll give you her life last." "Kay," I meowed. I was so happy to see Gorsefur I had almost forgotten the fact that I needed to get my lives. "I give you a life for healing," he meowed. "Use it well to protect and heal your Clan." He touched his muzzle to my own, and I shuddered as the life flowed through me. It felt like my heart had just stopped. "Thank you," I managed to stammer. Gorsefur stepped back, and a handsome white tom with grey stripes marched forward proudly. Who is this? "Ah, Frostmoth." he meowed. "You may not know me. I am your father, Tradestripe. I died in a fox fight when you were born." "Ooohhhh," I meowed aloud. "That's who you are." I had remembered all of those times where my mother, Passionfur, had talked about Icepool's and my father. Now, he was standing right in front of me. "I give you a life for courage," he declared. "Use it well to defend your Clan when they need it most." He touched my head, and I stumbled backwards. The life struck me like a lightingbolt. Tradestripe stepped back, and a beautiful silver tabby she-cat stepped up. "Crystalstream!" I meowed happily. She was my mentor when I found out my destiny was to be a warrior. "Yes," she replied. "Well, I will give you a life." "Go on," I urged. "I give you a life full of war, and you will learn to see the dangers of it." She touched my head with her muzzle, and I heard a mighty lion's roar as pain seared through me. "Thank you," I murmured. A tiny kit took my mentor's place. The she-kit was amber, with white stripes. "My name is Emberkit," she squeaked. "I died when our mother gave birth to us." Grief hit me as if I were hit by a monster. "I give you a life for motherhood," Emberkit squealed. "Look after all of the youngsters in the Clan." I had to bend down so Emberkit would reach me. The life flowing through me was warm and welcoming. I purred as my dead sister shied away, and a majestic white tom stepped forwards. "My name is Snowstar," he boomed. "The founder of SnowClan. It is great to see that my Clan is thriving so well." I dipped my head respectfully. "I bestow you a life for leadership," he meowed. "Use it well to lead your Clan." Snowstar touched my forehead, and I gasped in shock as pain flared through me. I dipped my head again, as blue-grey she-cat with light ginger paws stepped towards me. Grief spilled all over my heart. "Oh, Cinderblaze," I meowed sadly. "I wish I could've saved you." Cinderblaze was my best friend. She had died when she was out on a patrol, struck down by a fox. "That's okay, really," she murmured quietly. "I give you a life of strength, use it well to save your Clan." The searing pain flew through me. I only just managed to stay standing up. "Thank you," I grunted politely. The next cat was a majestic copper-brown tom. "How is my brother?" he asked me. "Good," I meowed back. "Are you Coppertail?" "Yes," he replied. "Look after Fallenclaw for me. Oh, and, I give you a life for mentoring," Coppertail put his muzzle on mine. "I died an apprentice, and was given a warrior name in StarClan. Use it well to defend your apprentices." The pain streaked through me, and I stifled a moan. The next cat, which I identified as Freezefur, Fallenclaw's father, padded forwards. "With this life, I give you tireless energy," he meowed before I opened my mouth. "Use it well." Freezefur was always a fast cat. The life flowed through me. I heard the roar of a thousand lions in the background. The next cat, a brown tabby tom, came forwards. "My name is Brambletail," he meowed. "I was SnowClan's deputy when you were born." I smiled. "With this life, I give you your destiny," he declared. "Where there is danger, you will fall." I shuddered as the life flowed through me. What did he mean? Ripplestar stepped forwards, and meowed: "With this life, I give you your path. Your heart will choose where you wander." She touched her muzzle to my head, and I felt a strong sensation flow through me. Then, Ripplestar's expression darkened. "Froststar," she stammered. "StarClan has given you 10 lives instead of 9. When you wake, tell Icepool to hurt you as badly as possible, so that you can lose a life. Then it'll be fair for the other leaders." I nodded. And I faded away... I woke up, as Icepool unsheathed her claws. It was obvious she had been quiet during my ceremony. "Ready?" she asked me. "Yes," I meowed as I took a deep breath. Icepool attacked me, quickly and with power. She dug her claws into my throat and then all was black. I woke up, seeing Ripplestar. "Tell Icepool that she was brilliant," she meowed. I smirked. "Listen now, Froststar," Ripplestar whispered. "Here is a prophecy." She took a deep breath and chanted: "The leaders Frost, Jingle, Jewel and Feather Will unite, along with the young ones of their own And defeat the Death that roams the forest." I nodded, and woke up in the cave. The End 3. Tradestripe's Death (Birth of Icepool and Froststar) My name is Passionfur. I'm a SnowClan queen. And my kits are coming. I groaned loudly as a slimy amber shape tumbled out from beneath my tail. Unfortunately for me, it was born dead. "Next one's coming!" yowled Gorsefur, the SnowClan medicine cat. I bit hard on the stick Gorsefur had passed me. A low moan came from my throat. The next kit was born, a white tabby she-kit. Sandface, another queen, started to lick it. Another spasm gripped me, and I pushed. "That's the last one." I sighed, I was so tired. My mate, Tradestripe, came in after a little while. "What should we name the tabby?" I asked him. "Well, how about Icekit?" "Good idea!" I meowed. I stared at the other she-kit. She was pure-white, except for the black snowflake on her forehead. "How about Frostkit for this one?" I meowed. "Okay," Tradestripe meowed. A loud yowl came from our leader, Lionstar. "Foxes!" he cried. "Stay here, Passionfur," Tradestripe meowed. "Look after our kits." I nursed my kits as Tradestripe ran out of the kitting den. I heard an anguished yowl, and I whipped my head around. There was a fox outside of the den. Tradestripe was fighting the vicious beast, and snarled and spitted as his friend, Freezefur, came to help. Freezefur's mate, Starmist, was still pregnant with her kits. She was in the kitting den, comforting me. When I looked at the fox, my blood ran cold. It had pinned down my mate and his friend. Then, which one vicious bite, the fox latched its mouth onto Tradestripe's throat, killing him in one blow. "Nooo!!" I wailed. Unfortunately for Starmist, Freezefur had been killed as well. I bit back my tears as the fox chomped on my mate. His matted fur hung loosely on his skin. I pulled Icekit and Frostkit close to me, vowing that I would keep them safe, no matter what. The End